Surrounded By Green Flames
by Epicnessx3
Summary: What happens when Shego and Monique hook up due to their past of meeting each other, will this work out for them. . . or is there challenges they'll face together. What is Kim and Ron going to think of this. But biggest question is : Will Monique accept Shego?


**Warning this may contain : Yuri ( girl x girl), strong language, blood, death, sexual scenes etc.**

**The Characters DO NOT belong to me**

**You have been warned. Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 1: Surprise**

"Biggest mistake. . .ever!". Monique said to herself out loud, but luckily there wasn't anyone around to see her in those moments.

It was nightfall and she had just came from one of_ "Bonnie's special parties"_, She was not about to degrade herself. . and for what?, acceptance from her peers. She huffed and walked straight towards her home. Though she wished she thought it through instead of slamming her way out of Bonnies house and marching towards her house which was 30 minutes away from her house.

Her legs and feet began to ache in pain, screaming for rest. But she pursued forward, knowing that being alone and wandering the streets, is basically asking to be captured and never to be seen again. "Damn...this is going to take forever." She signed, picking up the pace.

When she finally reached close to her house which was a couple blocks away, she smiled with glee as her overwhelming journey was almost over. She stopped to see a body-like figure laying under the street light, barely showing any signs of life, just across the street from her house.

_"Don't look at it, you never saw it. . . keep on walking by."_ She mentally told herself.

When she was at her doorsteps, she slightly turned her head towards the figure that was across from where she was. _"Fuck."_ She cursed towards herself as she turned completely away from her door and went towards the figure.

She inched closer. "Hey, are you alright?". She called, to have no response from the figure. Monique went even closer hoping that this person wasn't dead, or even worse, was still alive to cause her harm. The figure was laying on their stomach so what harm could come out of that.

She notice long flowing raven hair and the figure's clothing that hugged her body well, _"She's a woman."_ She towered the woman, making sure she wasn't stepping on anything she wasn't suppose to. She bent down and turned the woman on to her back.

Monique's eye's widen in complete shock as she jumped back from the unconscious woman.**_ "SHEGO!"_**. Rang through her mind. The dark skinned girl hesitantly got closer to make sure she wasn't hallucinating or something. She got a better look and knew the familiar light green skin, the woman was unconscious and yet she brought chills up Monique spine.

All she wanted to do was leave, call Kim, and have this dangerous woman away from her as far as possible. She was raised better than that, even if every fiber of her being wanted to reject in even helping the woman. She would go with what her father had taught her, _"Be kind to others no matter if it's friend or foe,"._Even though she thought it was the stupidest thing ever. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she went to the woman's side, bending down, so she could pull Shego's arm over her shoulder.

Monique struggled to carried the woman over to her house. "Why do you have to be so damn heavy. . . If you break my back, you better pay for my hospital bills." She muttered as she managed to get the woman inside of her house before collapsing on her floor.

She got up again and closed her door, she went back and dragged the woman to her couch. She pulled the woman up on her couch as she breathed heavily. "There you go." She said, her limbs ached even more than when she was walking for what seems like hours.

The girl sat on her floor, waiting for her muscle to relax so she can began to move again._ "Well, I definitely fucked myself over. . . and there's a woman who could kill me right on the spot, is in my house. . ."_ . She stretched her arms and legs, feeling the soreness slowly fade away._ "Haha, I should have just called Kim for this shit, what the fucks am I going to do when she wakes up?"._ She looked at the woman, still unsure if she actually did the right thing.

Monique got up, hearing the soft breathing of the woman on her couch. She went straight into her kitchen and rummaged through her drawer. Finally finding what she needed. "Found ya, always knew that duct tape would come in handy one way or another." The girl grinned, going back to her living room and was glad to see Shego still asleep. . . or at least still knocked out.

Monique brought Shegos hands together and duck taped them together, making sure that it was secure. Than she went towards Shego's feet and duct taped them together as well. She stepped back with her tape nearly finished.

"If you do melt through the tape and go all flame crazy than it should give me enough time to run and call Kim on your ass before you burn my house down." She smirked, having this all panned out. _"Now, all I got to do is play the waiting game, oh, how much I hate this game."_ She sat on another couch she had in the living room. Monique grabbed her remote and flipped on her flat screen T.V.

She blushed smiling a little remembering the first time she actually met the woman. When she was all nice to her. She was different but at the same time she was Shego, they nearly spent the day together until she had to go to attend to her** family business**. Now that Shego was back to normal self, since the whole evil-good ray device thing that Kim told her about, she didn't know what she was feeling but pushed it aside. She laid back further into a her couch, feeling the same tingly feeling when she was with the nice Shego.

. . . . .

It's been like 4 hours, flipping and there was nothing but cartoons on, but the adult cartoons on. "Ohhh, Family Guy is on." She smiled as she watched the show. Shego stirred in her sleep which made Monique jump, she quickly looked to see if she had waken up, thankfully not yet.

Another hour passed. A yawn escape her lips and her eyelids felt heavy._ "Does this mean I have to sleep with you around?"._ She glanced back at the woman. "Sometime I'm too damn nice for my own sake." She breath out.

3 more hours has passed and it's early in the morning, Monique fell asleep with her T.V still on, she curled herself on her couch. Shego's eyes shot open and sat up, confused of where she was. The woman attempted to move but she notice the tape wrapped around her hands and around her feet.

She grunted as she burned the tape off her hands and around her feet. Shego looked around her surrounding once more noticing a girl sleeping on a couch to her left. The T.V was on, she was more confused than ever.

The green skinned woman got up from the couch and went to examine the sleep girl. Mocha colored skin, and long curly hair. _"I know I've seen you before."_ Shego thought for a moment but couldn't out her hand on it. She softly poked at Monique's cheeks, then removed her hands away to feel a slight spark on her. "But who are you?". Shego softly said and allowed the girl to sleep.

The woman shrugged her shoulders, began to explore this person house. . . maybe even steal something valuable, than make her way out. Her thoughts began to overflow her as flashes of memories began to piece itself. She remember fighting Kim in a hovering craft than a huge explosion coming from the craft because of the buffoon always somehow manages to make things explode.

_"I know I've seen that girl?"_. She went through Monique's kitchen, when she opened the the fridge door-

"Who the fuck opened my fridge!". She shot up from her couch and stormed into the kitchen, thinking that it's Ron . . . again. She stopped dead in her tracks and realized that Shego was in her kitchen, free from the tape, and her cell was on the other side of the room.

"Well,Good morning, sleeping beauty." Shego smirked devilishly at the girl as she ignited both of her hands with green, blazing flames.

Monique softly laughed nervously. "Ahh. . you wouldn't hurt an unarmed girl, would you?". She slowly began to back away.

"That really depends." Shego inched closer. "If-."

Monique bolted towards her cell phone, Shego saw this and tackled her on the floor, she pinned Monique down. She struggled but stopped when the woman made no effort in keeping her in place. "It's really not nice to run away from people." Shego smirked again. "So who are you?" She simply asked.

"No one that you need to worry about, just leave before you burn my house down." She blurted out.

Shego growled. "Who the fuck are you to command me, especially to someone who could hurt you."

Monique glared at Shego while Shego glared back at the girl, they stared at each other for a little while. "I need my space ma'ma . . . get off of me, before I call Kim on your ass." She struggled some more under the woman.

"You got some nerve, what is Kimmie going to do?, by the time she get's here, you'd probably be burned six - foot under already." She tightened her grip, found a bit of pleasrue having the girl underneath her.

Monique signed. "What do you want from me?"

"Who are you?" Shego asked, well, more demanded to know.

"I'm Monique, who is the best friend of Kim." Monique stated unenthusiastically. Shego got off of Monique. "Finally." Monique said under her breath.

"How did I end up here?". Shego asked.

"You were knocked out in the street, I saw you, I thought it would be mean to leave you there so I took you in, even thought you a dangerous person." She said as she got off from the floor and stood to face the villain.

"The tape?" Shego asked with a raised brow.

"Again, dangerous person." She said crossing her arms. "Don't you wanna leave my house ,now?" Monique said with an annoyed expression.

Shego rolled her eyes. "Fine, I'll leave, but next time don't expect me to be so nice, sunshine." She slightly grinned as she headed towards the front door.

Monique blushed a little. "Wait!. . .uhhhh." She called out and Shego stopped to look at the girl. Monique closed her mouth and looked down.

"What?" Shego questioned. "You did want me away from you as soon as possible." She added when Monique stayed quite.

"I know but. . . uhh I was wondering if you. . ." She trailed off, blushing a bit more. "You know what . . never mind, you can go."

"What the hell, tell me." Shego turned her full attention on Monique.

"I said never mind, I changed my mind." She said turning her back on Shego.

Shego grabbed Moniques arm and spun her around, making the girl face her. "Tell me or else I'll make you." Her hands began to heat up.

"Okay. . just stop trying to hurt me." Monique try to yank her arm free, but Shego wouldn't let go. "I was just wondering if you might have a little thing for. . Kim." Her voice was low but high enough to be heard.

Shego chuckled a little bit as she released Monique's arm. "You can't be serious, right?".

"I mean, I thought you might like Kim like that or you were interested."

"Why would I be interested in her, that's fucking disgusting." Shego said with disgust.

"Okay, if you're going to be a homophobic ass, than I should never talk to you again." She threatened.

"Who says I'm homophobic, I wouldn't want to fuck Kim. . ever, why did you even asked." Shego frowned with disapproval.

"I mean you do call her cupcake, pumpkin, and even princess so I assumed you wanted the girl." Monique shrugged her shoulders. "It just looks like it, thought you were in denial or something." She added.

"Intimidation." Shego answered with one word.

"What is the real reason you asked?" Shego asked as she gotten closer with her usual smirk.

"No reason, I just wanted at ask." She backed away, but she hit the wall which blocked her from moving anymore. "What the hell do you think you're doing."

Shego examined the girl even more. "I know there's something more than you being Kim's friend, I felt like we actually met somewhere." Shego tried hard to recognize the girl.

"It doesn't matter anyways, you should go." Monique said looking away from Shego.

"Wh-."Shego was interrupted.

Few knocks on Monique's door. "Mon?". Kim voice was on the other side of the door. The noticed it was sunrise already._ "Shit."_

Shego looked at the girl, than an idea popped into her head, she smirked once again. "Alright, give me a kiss and I won't fight Kim in your house."

Monique was utterly shocked, she blushed. " . . N-."

Shego made the decision for her, She mashed her lips onto hers as Shego wrapped her arms around her waist. Monique wanted to push Shego off of her but her body just melted into Shego and her face heated with blood on half lid eyes. All of Moniques energy seemed to fade away and the only thing that was holding her upright was Shegos arms wrapped around her. The woman grinned under the kiss. She slowly let of Monique. "I'll catch you around,sweetie. Oh and by the way, that wasn't me trying to intimidate you." With a blink of an eye Shego had disappeared.

Monique snapped out of her daze and quickly went to the back door to see it slightly opened with a small breeze opening the door more. She closed the door and locked it, she touched her lips before going back into the living room. _"H-how the fuck?. . . . Well, at least she didn't burn my house down or me."_ She thought to herself as she sat on couch.

Another loud knock came her door. "What the hell, Mon!". Kim yelled on the other side of the door.

"Oh shit, I forgot about her." She said with a calm and happy-ish voice, she got up and let Kim into her house. "Sorry about that." She chuckled at her friend.

**A/N: For the people who read the old version of the story, I didn't like and I gotten stuck on writing chapters for it too many times, so here's a new version that I think would be better for them to progress as a couple or something. And for the people that didn't read it, I just saved you a whole bunch of time. So what do you think of it?, Should I continue?, leave a like or comment. Thanks for reading :)! with much love to you all 3**


End file.
